


Everyday but Sunday

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Jennie Kim - Freeform, Mina - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, jisoo kim, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: An alternative universe where Jennie and Jisoo are both young and single mothers who happened to meet each other because their daughters, who are in first grade, are best friends. Nothing is wrong about it except that Jennie is Jisoo's first love seven years ago.oran au where jennie is an openly lesbian student in their all-girls university, who's also known for being a big school trouble, who accidentally went to a wrong class and witnessed jisoo, a musical arts student, singing alone at the center of the room. “that was phenomenal” jennie asserted after the performance“who are you?”“im someone who just got a crush on you.”
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Myoui Mina, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> this story might have at least five chapters? idk yet but if u want to be updated whenever a new chapter is coming, u can always check my twitter @pinksarchives. enjoy reading!

**Prologue**

  
_“Mommy, I told you Ryujin would really hate me if I would tell her that I’m not coming tonight.”_ The twenty-five year old woman, Jisoo, is trying her best to compress her laughter while watching her seven year old daughter complain, her small hands are moving continuously in annoyance, cute and pink lips are in constant pout.

She’s really trying to be cute to get what she wants.

Jisoo thought, now fully aware of how much her own daughter resembles her.

 _“Lia, you’re only in first grade, your projects aren’t that hard for you to spend your night in someone else’s house.”_ The young mother is obviously trying to look and sound strict, but to be honest, she’s thankful that her daughter cares about her education in a young age, but she’s too young.

_“Mom, we are going to draw the story that we came up with last week. We can’t do it in an hour.”_

The little girl rolled her eyes earning a series of laughter from her mom.

 _“Just say you want to go to Ryujin’s house and play with her. You don’t need to make up excuses, little one.”_ She pats her little girl’s head and passes the Peppa pig styled toothbrush with strawberry-flavoured toothpaste on top of it.

The kid didn’t response. She just shrugged and put the toothbrush inside her mouth.

 _“If you really wanna go, then you have to comply to mommy’s three wishes.”_ Jisoo wiggled her brows.

 _“Rerrry mume?”_ The child asked in delight, can’t even wait to spit out the bubbles that formulated to utter clearly the words _'really mommy'_ after few strokes on her teeth.

 _“Ops. Speak once your done brushing your teeth.”_ She warned then proceed to pack the pink Peppa pig lunch box of her daughter.

_“Mom, are you telling me you’ll let me go for an overnight at Ryu’s house?”_

_“But you have to comply my three wishes first.”_

_“I only had one request and you have three? Mommy, that doesn’t sound fair.”_

The beautiful mother only chuckled, just like her, her daughter is strong willed, too independent at the age of seven.

_“Okay. What about two?”_

The girl sighed but showed willingness.

 _“First, you’ll promise mommy that you would always pray before you sleep.”_ Jisoo pinched the child’s nose softly.

 _“That’s no big deal, mom. I always do that.”_ She cheered.

_“Second, you will let mommy go with you at Ryu’s house.”_

_“Mom!_ ” Jisoo saw it coming, a loud whine from her little one.

 _“Lia, you are only seven. I trust Ryujin, I know she’s a kind, smart, and thoughtful friend of yours, I have a feeling that her parents raised her well based on how you tell your stories but I would be so worried sleeping without you next to me, honey.”_ Lia looks like she instantly realized the point of her mom. Even her too, she’s not comfortable sleeping without her beloved mom. Lia could actually count it with the finger of her hands how seldom the two of them didn’t sleep together, it’s only when her mom is on an important business trip or when her dad wants to see her badly. But all in all, she and her mom are inseparable.

_“Okay, mom. But we need to tell her mom first.”_

_“Sure. Do you know her mom’s number? Mommy can call her for you.”_

_“No need, Mom. Ryujin said yesterday that her mom would take her to school today. And you told me that you’re taking me to school too. So you two can meet.”_ Lia has a wide smile on her space. She’s obviously excited to spend a night with her best friend, Ryujin.

_“Okay. Now, go to the car and wait for me. I’ll just call my secretary.”_

_“Copy, my beautiful mom.”_ Then she went outside of their three-story house.

The drive to Lia’s school was unexpectedly short, maybe because Jisoo and Lia are enjoying the ride while singing their favourite nursery rhymes. Lia is a very cheerful kid. Everybody who knows them says that she got that attitude from her mom. 

Jisoo was just 19 when she gave birth to Lia, it was a spur of the moment, but she’s thankful that it happened. Jisoo and Lia’s father didn’t go well, the guy was obviously in love with another woman and Jisoo doesn’t want to be half-loved. She doesn’t even had any deep feelings with Seokjin, Lia’s dad, even before, so she just let that “accident” pass, raised her child, settled an agreement with Seokjin, finished BS Finance at 23 with flying colors, and managed their family’s business.

 _“Humpty dumpty sat on the wall...”_ The two sang in unison. They only stopped singing when Jisoo was able to park her 2020 Ford Mustang.

Due to her busy schedule at work, Jisoo could only take Lia to school one or three times a month. She knows Lia needs to be supervised at school but she trusts her daughter and she really needs to give her best for their company. Her parents love her daughter so much, but she doesn’t want to disappoint them again nor destroy the future of their company and her child. So she’s often spending time at work but when she got free time, Jisoo would make sure to give her all in taking care of her adorable daughter.

 _“Mommy, that’s Ryujin!”_ Lia points her finger at the cute girl with short hair, standing beside the school’s fountain. This is Jisoo’s fourth time seeing Lia’s cute best friend in person.

The kid seems to hear her name and turns to Lia’s direction.

 _“Lia!”_ Ryujin, with her small body, runs cutely towards Lia. They hug each other as if they didn’t see each other yesterday.

 _“Hi aunt Jisoo!”_ Ryujin smiled showing her deep and charming dimples. Jisoo let out a soft “Awww”, before giving the little girl a hug.

 _“I missed you, Ryu. You’re so pretty as always.”_ The little kid just blushed before uttering a shy thank you.

 _“By the way, Lia, you are going to sleep in our house later, right?”_ The little kid asked excitedly.

_“Yes! Mom agreed.”_

_“Yehey! We can create our project and play after! I am so excited to show you my room.”_

_“Me too.”_

They both giggled in excitement. 

_“Oh by the way, Ryujin, where’s your mom?”_ Jisoo suddenly remembered that she needs to talk to Ryu’s parents first that she’s accompanying Lia tonight.

_"Ryujin, catch the ball!"_ A small voice shouted but before Jisoo could even turn her head completely to the direction from which that voice came, she got hit by a toy soccer ball right on her left cheek, she moved backwards, it doesn't hurt that much maybe because it came from a small boy but she unluckily lost her balance.

 _"Mommy!"_ She heard Lia's worried voice. But abruptly, a frame was able to catch Jisoo's slim body. She feels a pair of soft arms guarding her not to completely fall unto the ground. 

_"So, you're literally stepping on me now?"_

Without even turning her head, the soft voice sends shivers down to Jisoo's spine. It was too sexy and too familiar at the same time. 

_"Long time no see, Chu!"_ A smirk is beautifully engrave on Jennie's face, it is as if Jisoo's fate was to fall over that smirk a million times in a life time. And this time she's certain that she does _fall for it_ once again.


	2. Just soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's multiple attempts to see Jisoo smile at her.
> 
> Or just Jennie annoying her 'soulmate'.

_November 16, 2012_

_Seven years ago._

_Beep. Beep._

Lalisa is feeling hopeless as she listens to the dial tone continuously for the last ten minutes. This is not the first time that Jennie is late for their final examination but this is different, this should be different because the professor in their major subject shows no favor for Jennie’s charm.

The professor has always been vocal about how much she hates Jennie’s arrogant attitude, her absences, the way she sleeps during class, and her wit. The professor hates how Jennie solves every complex mathematical question she gives her.

_“Yo, Lalisa! Good morning?”_

Lalisa just sighs when she realizes the sleepy voice coming from the other line. She fall asleep in the library again. Lalisa thought.

_“If 1:30 PM is good morning to you then good morning, Jen. I hope you had a very good breakfast and I hope you studied for our exam on Strength of Materials today.”_ Lalisa is obviously trying to be sarcastic.

She planned to scare the woman on the other line but it seems not like it. Jennie just yawn lazily, from what Lalisa could hear, the other is probably stretching her arms.

_“You worry too much about me, Lali. I might think that you got a crush on me.”_

_“Yes. I wanna crash your ass! I told you not to go with Jongin last night but well, look at you, bet your head is throbbing due to alcohol right now.”_

_“Oh. Kinky.”_ Jennie chuckled and she imagined the next thing Lalisa will do, and she really did roll her eyes heavenward because Jennie is annoying as always.

_“Shut up and get your ass here. You have less than 10 minutes before the exam starts.”_

_“I hope I can detach my ass and let it walk there and answer my exams for me.”_

_“Jen, do you think your funny?”_

_“No. But I think I am cute. Am I?”_

Lalisa let out another sigh that day, her friend is hopeless and gay and very hopeless.

_“Whatever. I am going in now.”_

The call ended and Jennie just shrugged as she swift all her books and put them inside her bag. She has two thick engineering books that contributes nothing because she never had opened those since the semester started. She just use them as her pillow whenever she wants to take a nap here in the library, and by nap she really meant to spend almost three hours sleeping inside the library.

She is walking idly at the hall. The library is luckily close to their exam room as far as Jennie could remember.

_BP16._ That’s what the room assignment according to her Notes.

She doesn’t really care showing up late but she just doesn’t want to make Lalisa, her best friend, worried. Jennie might be so annoying but she’ll do everything to make Lalisa happy because she treasure her the most.

_“You want some apple?”_ Jennie stops on her track when she heard a familiar voice.

It’s Rosie, a sophomore student who’s currently taking BS Biology. She is Lalisa’s childhood friend who is obviously in love with Lalisa but the other won’t even dare to talk to her for whatever reason Jennie cannot comprehend.

_“Is this for Lali?”_ Jennie narrowed an eyebrow. She talks to Rosie casually because the blonde girl is always kind and sweet but she wants Rosie to talk her heart to Lalisa and stop being a coward.

_“Uhm. No. It’s for you. Apples are good for hang overs.”_

_“How did you know that I—“_

She asks Rosie but she seems to guess why. Jongin, Lalisa’s brother, who happened to have a crush on Rosie is also Jennie’s best friend.

_“Anyways, thanks. I am going to take an exam with Lali, do you have anything to say to her?”_

_“Uhmm.” Rosie crumpled her fists. “Nothing. I have to go, I have a laboratory to perform. Bye!”_

Weird but okay. Jennie just shrugged her shoulders and started eating the apple.

The silence on the hallway is deafening. Only the sound of Jennie eating the apple is occupying it.

When she feels like she reached the room, Jennie went straight inside. Too busy eating apple that she missed to check the people inside.

But no one saw her presence, because everybody’s attention is focus on the girl with chocolate dark hair singing at the center of the room. Jennie was totally taken a back, lips left wide open before she could take another bite from the apple.

A pink haired girl was playing a piano next to the beautiful girl singing. She had her eyes close and her voice was so mesmerizing that Jennie’s mind and soul eloped on their own.

It was so beautiful but short because in a few more lines, the wonderful melody stops and the captivating voice never uttered a word again.

Jennie puts the apple inside her hoodie’s pocket and began clapping her hands. She was the first to clap, taking away everyone’s attention to her.

_“That was phenomenal.”_

The questioning eyes receive nothing in return from Jennie. It is obviously not an engineering class. This is obviously not the room Jennie was supposed to be but she just felt that she’s in the right place while her chocolate brown eyes are locked to those beautiful hazel eyes.

But dull. Her eyes were so dull.

_“Who are you?”_ The girl who was performing awhile ago asserted.

_“I am practically no one.”_ Jennie just smirked, the smirk that makes every woman fall for her in an instant, but for the first time, it is not how it is supposed to be. Ugh shit, another straight.

_“I am just someone who maybe grew a crush on you.”_

This is an all-girls university thus falling to the same gender is not new. And everybody seems to know Jennie except to those oblivious eyes in front of her.

The girl never changed her reaction. It was just so plain and doubtful. Before Jennie could utter another line, her mobile phone rings.

It’s Lalisa. And she suddenly remember that she’s supposed to take an exam not to flirt to anyone from the BS Music. So she just winked at the girl and ran outside.

_“Jisoo, that was so spectacular. I really hope you could make it to the play.”_

Jennie heard that before completely going out of the room. So that beautiful girl has a name huh. 

  
_“Are you going to eat your burger or not?”_ Jennie asks Lisa with matching puppy eyes. The other just rolled her eyes, shrugs her shoulder and gives up. It is like a circus, it happens everyday. Jennie begging for Lisa’s food.

And today is no different, when she gives Jennie the burger it takes only two minutes for Jennie to finish it. 

_“Oh god that was incredible. Your brother really does make the best burgers.”_ Jennie said after sipping her canned coke.

_“That’s the only thing he’s good at. Can’t even wash his socks.”_

_“Rosie loves baking and Jongin loves making burger. The two of them could build a food park while you’re at home taking care of your fat cats.”_

Lisa shoots daggers at her just by simply staring.

_“My cats are not fat and even they are fat, there’s nothing wrong with it.”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with taking care of cats but there is something wrong by being a coward and not telling someone how much they mean to you, Lisa.”_

_“I told you I don’t like her. She’s better off without me.”_

_“Yeah. Keep saying that to convince yourself but you can never convince me.”_ Jennie stood up and started packing her things.

_“Where are you going? We have a recitation tomorrow, you have to study.”_

_“I hate studying the most and you know that. Furthermore, I need to find my sunshine.”_

Lalisa pulled a disgusted face.

_“I hate to admit this but I know you managed to topped that exam even you were half an hour late but why are you finding some girl you barely knew. You ain’t a disney prince you think you are.”_

_“Fuck you don’t know what you are saying. I told you she looks like a goddess. Her voice was so dreamy.”_

_“And she doesn’t want you.”_ Lalisa said.

_“Yet! She doesn’t want me yet. One day, I will make her smile at me. She’ll smile because of me.”_

_“Oh god, Jennie. That sounds so gay.”_ Lalisa’s tone was so judgemental.

_“I am gay, Lalisa. And nothing can stop me from making my soulmate fall in love with me.”_ Jennie is so hopeful that it is scaring Lalisa a bit because she’s really not a type to say something cheesy like soulmate or sunshine. She’s Jennie, her best friend, who utters nothing but fuck, shit, and _i hate studying_.

_“Soulmate your ass.”_

_“Stop fantasizing about my ass. This is for my soulmate only.”_ Jennie sticks out her tongue teasingly and Lalisa might finally lost it because she started chasing Jennie down at their university’s hallway.

Jennie decided to go home thirty minutes after her and Lisa’s chasing game. She was few steps away from the university gate when she saw a familiar figure of someone she’s been searching for the whole week.

_“I told you I have something important to do, Seokjin.”_ The girl’s tone was not that hard, it was soft but she’s obviously opposing an offer.

_“But mom said she wants to see you. She even baked your favorite pineapple pie at home. Jisoo, please? You can drop by at our house for twenty minutes. Just let mom see you?”_

Jennie raised an eyebrow. Is he her soulmate’s boyfriend? He might be handsome and he loos so rich but it doesn’t seem like Jisoo wants to go with him. The boy is begging but he’s still virtous.

_“I would call auntie. I just really need to do something important.”_ Jisoo is starting to run her fingers on her hair, like she’s trying to come up with something to make the Seokjin guy believe her.

_“Yes. We have something important to do.”_ Jennie wasn’t even sure why she said those as she put her right arm around Jisoo’s neck. The other was obviously shocked. 

Jennie let out an awkward laugh before she decided to meet the questioning looks from the tall guy in front of her.

_“Jisoo and I are group for a project. And we need to finish our project by tomorrow.”_

_“Really? Jisoo is she telling the truth?”_

_“Hey why would I lie about our project? We even have a group name. It’s dynamic soulmates! Our group name is dynamic soulmates!”_

Seokjin seems out of options. His shoulders went down as if he’s accepting his defeat.

_“Uhmm. Yes, we need to finish it tonight. I am really sorry if I didn’t inform about this.”_ Jisoo bowed her head and smiled nervously.

“It’s totally okay. It’s for your studies. Anyways, if you need someone to take you home, you can call me. Okay?” 

Jisoo smiled widely. Finally!

_“Sure.”_

And after a few minutes, they’re standing there totally wondering what the hell just happened.

_“Why did you say that?”_

_“You’re welcome, soulmate.”_ Jennie expected to receive another questioning look from ‘her soulmate’.

_“Can you shut up about this soulmate thing. I know you helped me earlier but that was really unnecessary.”_ Jisoo said and turned her back on Jennie.

_“Hey I just wanted to help.”_ Jennie started to take larger steps to walk beside her soulmate.

_“Well, I don’t need your help.”_ It was simple but it caused unknowing pain to Jennie. They just met but Jisoo seems so dense and cold.

Jennie was so shocked that she failed to see Jisoo riding the bus.

If her phone didn’t vibrate, Jennie won’t be back to her senses.

_**Jongin:** _

_Coffee? Meet me at YGE Building. I am going to pick you up._

Jennie just shakes her head and laughs. She can’t believe that someone just rejected her feelings.

_**Jennie:** _

_So Rosie declined going on a date with you again, huh? Lmao. Im omw._

Her phone buzzed again.

_**Jongin:** _

_Fuck you but you’re right 😕_

_**Jennie:** _

_Well, someone rejected me too so it’s a tie. Lmfao_

_**Jongin:** _

_Serves you right._

When they got to the coffee shop they ordered right away and of course, it’s all in Jongin. He’s surprisingly genuine today but Jennie is just letting it pass because she just got her mini heartbreak.

Jongin is sitting in front of Jennie and when their orders arrived, the boy instantly took out his phone and took a snap on his coffee.

_“Why do you keep on asking Rosie? She doesn’t like you. She likes your sister.”_ Jennie went straight to the point.

_“I love teasing my sister. And Rosie is so sweet. That little brat won’t even reply to her. She’s just hurting Rosie’s feelings.”_

_“Oh so you’re feeling guilty about it? Why don’t you just tell your sister?”_

_“Jennie you know she's not the type to listen.”_

Jennie agreed instantly because Lisa doesn’t listen to anyone. It’s not surprising that even her brother gives up on her.

_“Why this coffee shop by the way? This is a bit far from the university and your home.”_

_“Well, nothing. I just found this place last week. They serve good coffee and they play songs live.”_ The beautiful man explained.

_“Oh.”_ That’s what Jennie said.

_“Oh. There! It is starting. The live band session.”_ Jongin stood up with so much excitement. 

Jennie got curious and turned to the area where Jongin’s eyes are peeking.

And it feels surreal to see Jisoo again, holding a guitar and setting up the mic in front of her.

She started struck her guitar and started singing. It’s the same feeling when she saw Jisoo for the first time. She’s so stunning, so perfect, so irresistable.

There were a few customers inside the small coffee shop. And everyone’s attention was focused on Jisoo including Jennie’s.

Jisoo sang another song. And Jennie completely forget about Jongin and her coffee, she was just watching and enjoying everything about the performance.

The crowd clapped when Jisoo finished her performance. She was happily thanking everyone and bowing her head in 90 degrees in every direction where there’s a customer.

_“So this is the important thing you need to do?”_

Jennie saw how Jisoo’s shoulder stiffed when the other heard her voice.

_“Why are you here?”_ Jisoo asks.

_“To buy coffee.”_ Jennie raised her coffee and smiled.

_“Good performance tho.”_

Jisoo tried to ignore Jennie and just went out pass her. But before she could even go out, someone accidentally poured a coffee on Jisoo’s clothes.

_“Oh my god. I am so sorry miss.”_ The guy said apologitically.

_“It’s okay!”_ Jisoo clears, waving her hands on the air as if trying to calm the guy instead of calming herself. Thankfully, it's iced coffee.

_“Here. Some tissues.”_ Jennie was fast to offer Jisoo a pack of tissue she got from the table inside the shop.

Jisoo has left no choice but to accept it and wipe her clothes but the tissue did not do any justice, the coffee just spread all over Jisoo’s white blouse. 

_“Aish.”_ Jennie hissed beside her. _“Here, wear this for now.”_

Jisoo blinked before accepting the brown jacket that the other offered.

_“Thanks.”_

_“Wow. You said thanks? Amazing.”_

_“Okay, I am taking it back.”_ Jisoo said and rolled her eyes.

_“Hey I am kidding. You’re welcome! You can take my jacket. I know it feels uncomfortable with all that coffee on your blouse.”_

And Jisoo smiled unexpectedly.

_“Thank you.”_

_“Oh god. Did you just smile at me?”_ Jennie went hysterical.

_“You’re so loud.”_

_“And you’re so mean!”_ Jennie pouted, referring to the incident earlier.

_“I just hate that you called us dynamic soulmates! That’s an ugly group name.”_ The girl with hazel eyes finally gives up her stern facade and cold tone, she laughs so loud after saying that and maybe Jennie just feels so many things inside her stomach.

Maybe she’s hungry.

_“What name do you want then?”_

_“Hmmmm..”_ Jisoo puts her hands on her chin as if she’s really trying her best to think. _“Soulmates? Just soulmates.”_

And Jennie argued to herself that maybe she’s not hungry.

Maybe those are butterflies partying inside her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai


	3. If I breath next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is unpredictable like weather. Sometimes she’s hot, sometimes she’s cold. Sometimes she talks to Jennie but sometimes she ignores the other’s existence completely.
> 
> But in this yes or no situation, Jennie finds something consistent, it is the constant beating of her heart whenever she breaths next to the other.

_One week after._

Every Friday, the university conducts recreational activities that encourage students from any course or level to participate. Recreation and wellness Program, as what the school calls it, offers different activities such as table tennis, baking, yoga, painting, carving sculpture, zumba, indoor rock climbing, dodgeball, and many more. 

The program doesn’t require every student to attend every Friday. Thus Jennie loves Friday because she can disappear right after her 9 AM class and then go anywhere she wants. 

But this day, _it’s different_.

For the first time this semester, something inside her urges Jennie to change her clothes to the university’s activewear uniform or it is just basically a fitted T-shirt and leggings. She ties her hair into a messy bun and put her sling bag inside her locker, pulling out only her iTouch and headset.

Jennie is enjoying her large iced coffee that she bought from the coffee shop nearby ten minutes ago while walking on the gigantic soccer field. The building where recreational activities are done is in the opposite direction to where the engineering building is located.

_“Hi Jennie! Going to painting class today?”_ A girl with bright blue highlights sprouted in front of Jennie out of nowhere. 

Jennie stopped on her trance and almost choked on her iced coffee.

_“Dahyun, you little bitch! I almost had a heart attack.”_ Jennie placed her palm on her left chest dramatically.

_“Jeez. I am sorry.”_ The girl laughed and joined Jennie on her way to the recreation building. Dahyun is also wearing her activewear and Jennie assume she’s going to paint class because she and Dahyun both love painting, it’s the reason why the two of them clicked during their first school year aside from the fact that they’re classmates as well.

_“Is Lisa coming?”_

_“Yeah but she’s probably in cooking class right now. Rosie loves cooking so she’s going there.”_

_“Didn’t she say she doesn’t like Rosie?”_

Jennie rolls her eyes knowingly, _“Aish. That brat is lying. She loves her childhood best friend. Remember when she was supposed to attend the audition for a KPOP group last year but she declined because Rosie got sick the same day as her screening?”_ Dahyun was nodding as if she’s replaying the flashbacks inside her head.

_“Ah. That’s iconic. But that was a blessing in disguise, that shitty company got sued and Lalisa was right to choose Rosie, she secured her future wife.”_

_“Precisely.”_ Jennie adds.

When they reached the recreational center, Dahyun was fast to walk towards the room for painting class thinking that Jennie would follow her eventually but before entering the room, she couldn’t feel Jennie’s presence.

_“Are you coming or not?”_ Dahyun asked.

_“Ah, maybe not today. I’ve been painting since I studied here. I thought of trying something new.”_ Jennie explained.

The smaller girl was a bit surprised but shows no disapproval.

_“Well, what class are you attending to then?”_ Hereyebrows furrowed.

_“I am thinking of going to yoga class.”_ She answered proudly as if it’s really something challenging, wide smile exposed.

_“Yoga? Are you for real? You’re going to move your muscles?”_ Dahyun laughs, totally amused. She knows how much Jennie hates doing something that requires her to move. 

_“Don’t judge me. Okay? I just want some peace of mind.”_

_“Okay whatever. We’re 30 minutes late so you better keep going. As far as I can remember, the yoga class is located at the 4th floor.”_

_“Noted, captain.”_ Jennie did a short salute and went directly to the elevator. 

It’s not hard to search for the yoga class because it actually occupies half of the 4th floor. The room has a big yoga poster beside the door and few student leaders are handing out flyers to promote their activity. 

Jennie, being a social butterfly that she is, saw another acquaintance standing beside at what it seems to be a registration desk and instantly got a pass without any reservation.

_“One more deep breath. Then let’s switch sides.”_ A woman wearing a bright pink sports bra instructed, Jennie guessed that she is today’s yoga instructor because she’s placed in front.

The students followed, thankfully there are only twenty students in the room leaving enough space for everyone. A yoga mat is available few steps when you enter the room so Jennie takes the opportunity to seat on it, mimicking the position of everyone.

_“One more deep breath and cradle your head, lift it all.”_ The same woman said and Jennie almost panics because not in the hell she knows what to do in a yoga class so she looks to the woman in front of her and almost chokes on her own saliva the moment she figures out who is it.

The woman with a very familiar chocolate brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail stretches her arms, body is already covered with tiny sweats.

Jennie’s eyes follow the traces of all the exposed skin of the woman in front of her, starting from her gorgeously sculpted back, thanks to _Calvin Klein’s sports bra_ , to her shoulders. Jennie gulps countless of times, but she gulps harder when her eyesight reached the woman’s sweaty nape, it was so exquisite that she almost drool on the spot.

_“Excuse me, Miss. This is a yoga class and not an eyesight test so stop staring on your fellow student’s back and meditate.”_ The instructor’s voice brought Jennie back to the real world. She suddenly stopped her supposedly secret mission and gave everyone an awkward smile, not even apologetic because there’s nothing wrong with appreciating God’s beautiful creation.

The woman in front of her senses that the instructor is pointing at their direction so she curiously turns her back and was greeted by a smiling Jennie.

Jennie might be hallucinating but maybe she just saw Jisoo’s ears turned a bit red. 

_“Why are you here?”_ The girl asserts as if she’s accusing Jennie of something illegal.

_“To meditate and appreciate God’s beautiful craft_.” Jennie answers proudly and runs another trace of Jisoo’s body. 

_“Oh hell, just tell me you’re stalking me?”_ Jisoo is whispering trying not to disturb everyone and not to cause a ruckus.

_“Jisoo, meditate.”_ Jennie mimicked the tone of the yoga instructor and finally shuts her eyes to avoid more questions from the other.

Jisoo hissed, obviously pissed but turns her head back and started meditating before she could say something she’ll regret later to the annoying woman behind her.

And she’s pissed even more to hear an amused chuckle from Jennie.

The goal of Jennie to attend yoga class and take some time to think about her college life that is going downhill is obviously a hoax. 

But she couldn’t blame anyone not even the strand of Jisoo’s hair falling so attractively from the bun. Everything Jisoo does gets Jennie’s attention that she was just there the entire hour watching every move the chocolate brown haired woman does.

Jennie learns a few things about Jisoo after that scenario from the coffee shop last week. She’s so delicate but sometimes she’s not. And it is what makes Jennie ponder.

Whenever she sees Jisoo at the university’s hallway, she would shout her name and wave at Jisoo but the other would just look at her and roll eyes then proceed to completely ignore her existence. She figures out that Jisoo isn’t even a music major but she’s taking BS Finance. 

But there are lucky days for Jennie too that happens once in a blue moon where Jisoo would actually approach her and talk to her.

Today is another example of her lucky days. When the yoga instructor said the last thing they should do is to close their eyes and meditate for two minutes Jennie obeyed it. After two minutes flat, Jennie opened her eyes and was surprised to see Jisoo’s face centimeters away with hers.

They’re so close with each other that Jennie could smell Jisoo’s hot and mint-scented breath. Something inside Jennie’s tummy started to pile up and she doesn’t wanna name it other than her nervousness that Jisoo would smell her coffee-scented breath. 

_“You smell like coffee and doughnuts.”_ Jisoo said in poker face. 

Jennie smiles awkwardly and rubs her nape, _“Well I went to Starbucks before I go here.”_

_“Do you have something to do after this?”_

Oh yes. I have two plates to do and two exams to take on Monday. _“No. Nothing.”_ Jennie settles for that lie. Well, it isn’t a lie because she won’t do her schoolworks anyway.

_“Do you wanna come with me?”_ When Jennie tells someone that Jisoo is unpredictable this is what she means. 

_“Now? Like a date?”_ Jennie asks with wide eyes.

_“A friendly date.”_ Jisoo corrects her and it still sends Jennie to cloud nine because now she knows that Jisoo treats her as a friend.

Jennie caught some eyes giving them disapproving looks as they take their way to the parking lot. She’s aware how the girls in their university might find it weird that someone as impeccable as Jisoo would be hanging out with someone like her who wears tattered clothes. But Jennie is really not someone who lingers about what others say about her. She’s her own version why would she let other people, who barely knew her, to judge her?

_“Your motorbike is so cool. I want to learn how to drive.”_ Jisoo pouted while she’s caressing the black motorbike owned by Jennie.

_“Motorbike is not for everyone. It seems cool but it’s dangerous.”_ Jennie gives the other helmet to Jisoo.

_“If it’s dangerous, why are you still doing it?”_ Ah. She remembers that Jisoo is not just a sunshine when it’s just the two of them but also a child-like 18 years old who keeps bombarding her with questions. If it’s Lalisa, Jennie would be irritated but it’s different with Jisoo.

_“Because dangerous things are actually the best things.”_

Jennie rides her motor bike first then waited for Jisoo to take the seat at the back. 

_“Is this okay?”_ Jisoo asks with her arms awkwardly wrapping Jennie’s waist.

_“Well, we’re friends right? Friends hug each other.”_ Jisoo grins widely and envelops her arms on Jennie’s waist excitedly.

Oh god. Jennie smiles so wide with her heart beating fast. It feels so right with Jisoo doing this to her. It feels so good that she doesn’t want this day to end.

The mall is fifty-minute drive away from the university. When they got into the mall they went directly to the women’s wear section. Jisoo said that she needs to buy a new dress because she will be meeting Seokjin’s parents tomorrow night.

_“You look really pretty.”_ Jennie had her eyes glittering while watching Jisoo fits a dark green dress, turning around to allow Jennie have a 365 view of her.

Jisoo stops circling around and pouted. 

_“You’ve been saying that for the past four dresses that I tried, Jen. Now I doubt if you’re really saying the truth or you just don’t want to offend me.”_

_“Jisoo, you are the prettiest girl on this planet. Whatever you wear, you’ll look perfectly fine.”_

A small smile was crafted in Jisoo’s angelic face.

_“Seokjin is so lucky to have you.”_ That comes out of Jennie’s lips accidentally. It was supposedly an internal agony kept inside her but it is really something that keeps on stabbing inside her chest.

Jisoo is engaged to Seokjin and there’s nothing she can do about it.

_“Everything is not yet official. We’re not married yet.”_ Jisoo whispers. 

Jennie noticed a sad tone from the other and wondered why because Seokjin, without a doubt, is every girl’s dream. He is tall, gentleman, caring, wise, and rich. Jennie met Seokjin when she brought Jisoo home last week.

He was very approachable and easy to be with. Elegant but humble. 

_“But you’ve been engaged since you’re little. It’s not like you can do anything about it.”_

Jisoo and Seokjin are both half-chinese and half-korean. Like an old tale, their mothers happened to be childhood best friends who were still practicing the arranged marriage up to this date.

_“Aish. Can we stop talking about that already? Let me pay for this dress so we could grab something to eat before we go. I want to treat you for accompanying me today.”_ Jisoo remarks cheerfully.

Jennie just smiles and nods.

_“Do you want some fried chicken and pizza?”_

_“Sounds a good deal.”_

_“Yeah. Come on.”_ The way Jisoo grabs her hand naturally to guide her to whenever restaurant they’re heading is doing things to Jennie.

Jisoo’s hand seems to complete hers, as if it belongs there in Jennie’s palm.

But Jennie shrugs the thought because she shouldn’t feel this way. Jisoo just sees her as a friend.

Jisoo is already engaged with someone and Jennie doesn’t have any intention to be the reason of that beautifully planned fate to get ruined.

_“Do you know why I asked you to be with me today?”_ Jisoo asks while they’re in the middle of eating their spicy fried chicken.

Jennie went blank because she doesn’t have any idea even. They’ve talked thrice and it’s not enough reason why Jisoo wants to go to the mall with her. But she doesn’t want to give the other dull answer because Jisoo seems excited as if it’s a million-worth question.

_“Let’s see. Hmmm.”_ Jennie rubs her chin, thinking of something acceptable response. _“Because I have a motorcycle?”_

_“Ddaeng!”_ Jisoo crossed her arms mimicking an X mark.

Jennie grabs a bite of her chicken before asking _, “Then why?”_

_“Because I want you to be the first person to see me in that dress.”_ Jisoo’s eyes glitter. _“And I like it when you call me pretty.”_

Maybe it’s not hallucination that Jennie actually saw Jisoo’s cheeks blushing like a rotten tomato.

And that ignites something inside Jennie, a desire of something beyond friends, something dangerous but something that feels the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai

**Author's Note:**

> comments will be highly appreciated! :) btw, if u want me to make this story available on wattpad too kindly do tell me. thank you guys! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai


End file.
